The invention relates to a heat laminated fabric hinge and a method for making the heat laminated fabric hinge, and in particular to a method of embedding the fibers of a fabric hinge member into hinge attachment surfaces of a first and a second member by heating the hinge attachment surfaces to a temperature whereby the hinge attachment surfaces become pliable enough to receive at least some of the fibers of the fabric hinge member.
Traditionally, hinges have been constructed of metal. Metal hinges, however, suffer from a number of drawbacks. Metal hinges do not function well when repeatedly exposed to harsh or corrosive chemicals. For example, hinges used for automotive applications are often exposed to grime and dirt, chemicals applied to road surfaces, and chemicals used in association with the internal operation of the automobile. Over time, interaction between the hinge members and the surrounding environment severely deteriorate the hinge. Therefore, metal hinges require periodic cleaning or even replacement.
Even under ideal conditions metal hinges experience significant wear. The various members of the hinge wear against each other causing damage to the metal surfaces. Often over time the hinges cease to operate silently, and begin to squeak or creak when in operation. This effect is exacerbated when the hinge undergoes load stress. The stress tends to warp and bend the hinge, which in turn increases the wear and tear on the hinge. As a results, metal hinges require periodic lubrication and/or realignment. Furthermore, the actual bulk and size of some of the hinges can create an impediment to the flexibility of the hinge. In some cases, the range of motion of the hinge members is restricted by the hinge itself.
In response to these and other problems, alternatives to the traditional metal hinge have been developed. In some cases, hinges can be constructed of nonmetal materials and secured through the use of adhesives and solvents. However, adhesives and solvents also are susceptible to the corrosive effects of chemicals. Additionally, the adhesives and solvents narrow the range of acceptable materials. Many materials, including thermoplastic materials, resist bonding with solvents and adhesives, and other materials tend to delaminate or separate from these bonds. Still other materials tend to harden or become brittle when exposed to adhesives or solvents.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,336,460 discloses a method of making an injection molded hinge that utilizes a deformable lamina comprised of woven or non-woven textile, vinyl, or film. The process involves the manipulation of a large injection molding apparatus with a large fixed mold unit. Thus, changes to the configuration of the hinge require retooling the mold apparatus with a new mold unit. The size of the apparatus somewhat reduces the flexibility for producing a wide variety and styles of hinges. This method of production requires producing the articles in a specific location, under specific predetermined conditions, for later distribution to the site of actual use.